Paprika et Mort aux rats
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Deadpool est une créature pénible à supporter. Heureusement, Cable est un homme patient. Cela dit, quand le mercenaire débarque chez lui à deux heures du matin pour pleurer sur son sort, cette patience légendaire est mise à rude épreuve… (OS/Spideypool)


**Coucou mes lapins. Deuxième thème, pour moi, de la nuit du FOF de septembre 2019 : bouder. Voilà qui est beaucoup plus dans ma zone de confort…**

**Et quoi de mieux qu'un… TADAM. Spideypool. VOUS ETES SURPRIS ?! Pas du tout. Je m'en doutais.**

**Et ben allez, bouder, en une heure. C'est partie. Comme d'habitude, je matérialise les voix qui parlent dans la tête de notre schizophrène préféré de cette manière : _petite voix N°1 en italique,_ N°2 en gras. Je sais qu'elles n'apparaissent que dans très peu de comics, et que moi je les mets PARTOUT, mais déso pas déso je les aime trop.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Paprika et Mort aux Rats**

* * *

\- Mec. MEC. Ouvre la porte bordel !

**En fait je ne veux pas faire le gars relou, mais techniquement ce n'est pas une porte, c'est une fenêtre.**

_Une baie vitrée même._

\- Wade. Tu es à la fenêtre. Et il est deux heures du matin. Rentre chez-toi.

**AH ! J'avais raison.**

-Mec c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! Ouvre-moiiiiiiiiii !

Wade Wilson, mercenaire de son état, était effectivement en train de frapper convulsivement à la fenêtre de la petite maison provinciale depuis dix bonnes minutes. Nathan finit par craquer, bien conscient que l'abruti qui lui servait ponctuellement d'ami – vague connaissance tout au plus d'après lui - continuerait à retourner tout le jardin et réveiller les voisins s'il ne lui ouvrait pas la porte.

\- Mon cyborg d'amour, cria Wade en déboulant dans la maison.

Il serra avec force le corps mi-métallique-mi humain de Nathan Summers, plus connu sous l'alias de Cable.

\- Il est trop chou ton pyjama Wall-e, constata Deadpool en s'écartant un peu de Nathan.

Un bras cybernétique l'attrapa par la gorge et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Le visage de Cable s'approcha dangereusement du sien, étiré par un rictus.

\- Wade. Putain. De. Wilson. Si tu parles de mon pyjama à quelqu'un, je te fais bouffer mon bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma baraque à cette heure ?

\- C'est un cas d'urgence !

\- Apocalypse est de retour ? S'inquiéta le mutant, sur le qui-vive, prêt à en découdre immédiatement. Même avec son pyjama wall-E

\- Pire que ça, sanglota Wade.

Il ôta son masque de lycra rouge pour laisser apparaître son visage mutilé. Il inspira profondément, ôta ses bottes qu'il envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce sous le regard-crucifix de son compagnon. Avec son sans-gêne coutumier, Wade se traîna dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé, attrapant un coussin au passage pour le serrer entre ses bras.

Cable leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas de mauvaise grâce, sentant venir les habituels égarements intellectuels du mercenaire psychopathe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? soupira Nathan, attrapant une bouteille de rhum au passage.

Il hésita à prendre un verre et se retint. Wade était le genre de personne qui lui donnait envie de boire des litres et des litres pour ne plus l'entendre, pour oublier même son existence. Un verre n'était pas recommandé : il ouvrit la bouteille et en but une longue rasade.

\- Tu as encore tué un partenaire ? proposa-t-il. T'as encore essayé de capturer Wolverine ? Les X-men ont refusé ton CV pour la, quoi, cent-huitième fois ? Pour une fois que tu viens me voir et que ta tête est dans la même pièce que le reste de ton corps…

\- Pire que tout ça… Passe-moi ta bouteille un peu.

\- Va te faire foutre ! s'opposa vertement Cable en évitant habilement le plongeon de Wade vers lui et vers le rhum. Une bouteille à soixante balles, il est fou lui !

Il réussit de justesse à mettre la bouteille hors de portée. Alors que le mercenaire se jetait sur lui pour lui arracher son bien le plus précieux des mains, il s'empressa de boire de longues gorgées pour mettre le liquide à l'abri de la tornade Deadpool.

\- Ça ne te sert à rien, en plus, tu ne peux pas être bourré et t'es déjà hyper relou quand t'es à jeun ! Et maintenant accouche, je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

_Oui, puis la meuf qui se fait chier à écrire non plus elle a pas toute la nuit, elle a qu'une heure pour être précis, alors viens en au fait parce que là ça traîne. _

**Grave, on est déjà à une page on n'a toujours pas abordé le vif du sujet… **

\- Je me suis disputé avec Peteeeeer, gémit Wade en abandonnant sa quête de la bouteille de rhum pour venir plutôt enfoncer sa tête dans le coussin.

Nate, qui venait à l'instant de finir sa bouteille, en profita pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le front du mercenaire. Une pluie de verre recouvrit le salon alors que Nathan hurlait « ne mets pas de sang partout sur mon canapé abruti ! »

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu viens me faire chier pour ça ?

\- Mais là il boude, il ne veut plus me parler du tout…

**Aie-euh. Ça ne te dirait pas d'enlever l'éclat de verre qu'on a dans l'œil ? **

Wade consentit à retirer les petits morceaux coupants restés malencontreusement à des endroits inopportuns.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Pour l'anniversaire de vos un an, tu as mis une otarie dans son lit. UNE OTARIE.

**Moi j'ai trouvé ça hyper mignon.**

_Moi aussi, c'est quoi son problème a ce tas de ferraille ? C'est trop cool les otaries !_

\- Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu as ramené la tête de trois yakuzas que tu as stocké dans votre frigo !

\- Mais… On avait prévu une soirée sushis…

**Alors autant, là, je suis d'accord avec Cable, c'est limite raciste comme remarque ?**

\- Ah, fermez-là, vous ! cria Wade à l'attention des voix dans sa tête. J'ai un problème sérieux et j'aimerais qu'on s'y intéresse !

Cable soupira en fendre l'âme, résigné. Wade ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu l'attention nécessaire. Il se renfonça donc dans le canapé, bras croisés, prêt à voir sa nuit gâchée par l'autre ahuri en collant rouge.

\- Ok. Ok, Wade. C'est quoi ton problème.

\- Bon. Voila. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait exploser notre chambre en voulant construire un vaisseau star wars en lego…

-… Comment… ?

-… Ce n'est pas le sujet, protesta Wade. Tu vas me laisser finir ?

\- … Soit.

\- Bref, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai voulu faire un truc sympa. Romantique tu vois. J'ai décidé de faire une soirée mignonne, j'ai cuisiné des petits plats et …

\- Non ! s'emporta Nathan, se redressant d'un bond. Non, Wade, putain, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit avec la cuisine ?

Wade s'abrita derrière ses mains, animal pris en faute.

\- Pardon pardon pardon… J'avais oublié…

\- Wade, tu ne dois pas cuisiner ! C'est dangereux, combien de fois je dois te le répéter ?

\- Ben d'ailleurs tu avais raison, expliqua Wade en parlant très vite, comme s'il éviterait ainsi de provoquer la colère du géant dressé face à lui. Parce que en fait j'ai confondu le paprika avec la mort au rat et bref, longue histoire courte, Peter a passé quarante huit heures à l'hôpital et il lui on fait deux lavements d'estomac… AHAH ! T'as plus de bouteilles à me jeter à la gueule cette fois, hein ! remarqua-t-il fièrement.

Ce fut donc, faute de mieux, le poing de Cable qui s'abattit sur le visage souriant du mercenaire, lui arrachant plusieurs dents au passage.

\- Non mais il va bien depuis ! protesta Wade en se frottant la mâchoire. Je t'assure. Il est rentré à l'appartement et tout et tout. Par contre il boude. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour qu'il me laisse rentrer. Il ne veut pas ouvrir la porte.

\- Il boude, grogna Cable, pas encore tout à fait calmé. Bouder. Car tu as failli le tuer. Pour la quatrième fois en un mois. Je comprends qu'il ne t'ouvre plus la porte : un homme intelligent. Il faudra qu'il me donne des cours : j'aurais dû faire pareil.

Nathan ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour Peter : l'araignée possédait des talents de régénération qui, s'ils étaient moins impressionnants que ceux de Wade, avaient le mérite d'exister. Et de lui sauver régulièrement la vie, depuis qu'il la partageait avec l'imprévisible mercenaire.

\- Ouais il boude, répéta Wade. Il est chiant.

Nathan se pinça l'arrête du nez. Sa patience s'approchait malheureusement de sa limite, qui n'était pas bien difficile à atteindre.

\- Je vois. Il est chiant. Peter Parker. Chiant. Venant de la part de Wade Wilson. Tu sais quoi ? dit-il, pris soudain d'une idée. J'ai un plan pour toi. Un super plan.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Wade en se redressant, soudain intéressé.

\- Oui. Viens, suis-moi.

Cable partit du salon d'un air décidé et Wade lui emboîta le pas, guilleret, des étoiles d'espoir plein les yeux.

**Je savais que c'était un type bien, Cable, et qu'il allait nous aider.**

_Ouais, ça c'est un pote ! Jamais douté de lui ! _

Cable rejoignit la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, attrapa Wade par les épaules et le flanqua dehors. Puis il referma brutalement la porte, à clé.

\- Nate ? Nate, tu viens ? Nate, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan, cria Cable à travers la porte, c'est que tu bouges ton cul d'ici, que tu ailles pleurer sous SA fenêtre à LUI car c'est lui qui a accepté de vivre avec un taré comme TOI, et que MOI, j'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires. MERDE !

Wade cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait, face à la porte fermée. Il entendit les pas de Nathan s'éloigner de l'autre côté.

**Un bon pote, vraiment. **

_Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ? On essaye de retourner supplier Peter de nous laisser entrer ? _

**Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… On prend de quoi bouffer Mexicain sur le chemin ?**

Wade accepta l'idée à l'unanimité avec lui-même.

Puis il repartit en sautillant, revigoré à la pensée des chimichangas, et persuadé que Peter ne saurait résister plus longtemps à son charme naturel.

Ou a l'appel des chimichangas.

Au choix.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second thème. J'espère que ça vous plaît, et, ok, j'ai encore failli tuer Peter, mais il n'est pas mort, et il vit de manière très heureuse (enfin, parfois heureuse) avec Wade. Alors, alors ? Vous voyez que je ne fais pas QUE torturer les personnages…**

**…**

**…**

**Non, ne répondez-pas.**

**Bon, sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé participer à cet exercice, je pense donc que je recommencerai à l'occasion ! N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour sur le sujet !**

**A très vite pour un prochain chapitre des Marginaux,**

**Charlie**


End file.
